Reaching for love all around
by seaweedgreen
Summary: BRUCAS; NALEY; JEYTON; jake, nathan and lucas play pro basketball for the lakers. haley brooke and peyton created a teens magazine. Everyone has everything they've ever wanted but a little thing called love. Please be nice this is my first OTH fanfic. RR
1. Default Chapter

Lucas Scott played Pro ball with his brother Nathan Scott. They both played for the Los Angeles Lakers. The brothers lived together, ate together practiced together, and played together. They were known world wide as the famous Scott brothers, which their NBA wanna be dad was quite proud of. But the weird thing is they didn't know each other existed until Lucas moved to California his senior year of high school. Lucas had lived with his mom in North Carolina. When Lucas and Nathan first met they hated each other but soon they found a common bond their whom they both hated, but hey that's were they got their skill. Lucas loved his new life but he still missed his life long friend Haley James he hadent seen her since that day he moved to California, but they stayed in contacted and they were still really close. They had everything, except for girlfriends but with their busy schedule is was almost impossible. But their was a break coming up in his shecdual so he was gonna go visit Haley.

Jake Jagleski played ball along side the famous Scott brothers, but he's not complaining they're best friend, and they always hang out when they have a break they don't go anywhere they just stay in and play station, I mean what else were they supposed to do, go clubbing? Yeah there coach would love that. Jake was known as the long lost Scott brother, or the Scott brother with the kid. See when Jake was in high school he got a girl pregnant the girl had the baby left it with him. So unfortunately when played basketball jenny, his daughter had to stay with his very loving and caring parents we felt bad about it but he had to straighten out his life.

Haley James ran a very popular teenage magazine with her two best friends Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer. Haley took care of the financial status not that it mattered sense Brookes dad was behind them but she liked to do it, Brooke took care of the fashion, make-up all that stuff, and Peyton took care the music movies you know that stuff. They lived together, and were quite happy about the way everything was going except for the fancy that they had no boyfriends. Its not that they were to busy it was just the fact that they could never find the right guys.

(okay um I should really write this out but its late and I have homework so Haley and Lucas are the only people that went to high school together. Um and Haley , Peyton and Brooke live in New York)

"Brooke come on I have to pick Luke up at the airport!" screeched Haley in a huff.

"just one sec I'm almost done, their perfect!" she said walking out of the bathroom with a smile.

Just then Peyton appeared next to Haley with a smirk "God Haley Lucas better be hot considering how long Brooke spent in front of the mirror" at hearing this escape Peyton's mouth Brooke picked a pillow of the couch and threw it at her missing completely it skimmed Haley cheek Peyton just laughed Brooke screeched 'opps sorry Haley" Haley now completely mad said "it doesn't matter come on were late and Brooke pick up that pillow I wan to impress Lucas and his friends" the girls perked up and sang slyly "Friends!" Haley laughed as they said this she turned the key in the ignition and said "yes friends, two in fact" she saw the look on both girls faces and giggled.

They sat in silence for awhile until Peyton spoke up " um Haley I should of asked this before but, um they're not staying with us are they?"

"heck no" Haley laughed "Luke said that they bought a house in the suburbs near the water it like super close to ours" the reached the airport and followed the directions to were Luke and his friends would appear. They waited awhile and then Brooke spoke " what do any of then look like anyways?"

"Oh" Haley spoke "well the only one I've ever seen is Luke and I haven't even seen him in awhile but…" her sentence was cut short as she Lucas and three boys following him "LUCAS!" she squealed she ran towards Lucas an jumped in his arms Lucas what a little surprised a spoke quietly "Glad to see me?" "always squeaked Haley as she tightened her grip "okay Haley you can let go now, Haley let go, Haley come on. Okay um I'm getting no where fast" he could hear giggles all around him but Haley wouldn't let go "um okay hey Haley lets play a game its called let Lucas go how do you play you ask well easy you let go of Lucas okay? Lets try now let go of Lucas come on you can do it let go" she still didn't let go and the giggles around him and turned to Loud laughter "okay that's didn't work lets see new game uuummmmmm oh I've got it tell Haley secret in eighth grade she and the class dork did it in the…" Haley quickly let go and smacked Lucas in the arm "LUCAS!" she screeched. "sorry Luke said laughing hysterically "but you wouldn't let go" she hit Lucas again and stayed still mad " this Brooke Davis, Brooke this is Lucas Scott" that was the moment that both Brooke and Lucas experienced love at first sight they looked in to each others eyes and felt a surge of energy Brooke was the first to recover from this she smiled and said sweetly "nice to me you Lucas" he regained himself and said you to." They thought no one noticed this pause but they did Haley smiled to herself and thought this will be interesting, she introduced Luke to Peyton nothing special just a hi nice to meet you and a smile. Lucas then turned to the person to the left of him and said, "this is my brother Nathan." The girls said hi and nice to meet you Haley did the same but as Nathan looked at Haley and his heart skipped a beat this girl was gorgeous nothing like the girls in Cali her hair was curled she wore jeans and sneakers and her green shirt clanged to every right spot but he noticed that she had already turned her attention to Jake whom Nathan noticed was staring at the girl that they call Peyton he thought to himself this will be one interesting vacation.

They all got into Haley's black SUV and drove off. Haley was driving, Peyton was sitting next to hales and Brooke in the next row and all three boys cramped in the back . the boys were whispering about something and the girls wanted to know what. "what do you think they're talking about?" asked a confused Brooke.

"I don't know maybe its like a secret basketball play or something" said Peyton.

"I don't think so, maybe their talking about their house?" said a wondering Haley

"Or.." said Brooke slyly "maybe their talking about us."

"Or maybe…" Lucas spoke "your all wrong." During the girls conversation they had failed to notice that the boys had stoped talking and were intensively listening to their conversation. They all laughed. "well we were just curious as to what you three were talking about" said Haley.

"well" said Lucas "sense you are soooo interested we were just talking about your schedule" exclaimed Luke in a very proper voice

"Oh listen to you Mr. I've got a schedule well listen up you it just so happens I have one to"

"Hales you've always had a schedule"

"well yeah but know some one else writes it out for me"

"whatever hales"

"so just what is this schedule, because it better include an interview with you and your friends"

" okay one hales of course it does you called me like 40 times to make sure we still had one scheduled and two why are you so obsessed with this interview thing?"

"the Lakers are hot right know you guys haven't lost a game and your magazine readers voted you the hottest sports team"

"really" piped in Nathan not really surprised at all.

"yep"

"well here we are guys your new place" they pulled up to beautiful home with lovely landscaping the house glittered and gleamed and Jake and Nathan sat in awe "wow dude" Nathan spoke softly. They all went into the house and prepared for a very interesting evening.


	2. What Brooke finds

They walked into the house to find it already partial set up the only thing the boys needed to do was unpack their clothes. The boys went upstairs to clam rooms. Jake got the one that had a nursery for jenny right next store Lucas clamed the one next to the indoor basketball court, and Nathan clamed the one next to the pool. The boys liked their room locations that they forgot about the three guests they had waiting.

So the girls almost completely forgotten by the boys sat in the enormous houses living room, they sat their in silence on the big leather couch and waited to be remembered. When finally they all came to the same realization "they forgot about us didn't they?" Haley asked "yep" said Brooke giggling "well I guess we should go then right I mean we cant just sit here until they decide to visit the living room" Peyton said with disappointment in her voice. Haley had started to put her coat back on when Brooke spoke "well we are their guests I mean they invited us in so why do we have to leave I say we go find them!" but before either girls could reply Brooke was gone. The two remaining girls looked at each other , shrugged their shoulder and went off in search of the boys.

Lucas was on the basketball court pounding the ball into the hoop. Tears of sweat rolled down his face, god he loved this feeling it was a feeling of strength, just him the court and a basketball. So that's how Brooke found him slamming the ball into the hoop. She smiled as she saw this she could tell how much he loved playing. She walked further on to the court and watched as he continued to play. He shot a few more baskets and then he saw her standing their smiling he laughed at himself and wondered how long she had been standing there. He stood in the middle of the court and smiled. She smiled back and stared to walk towards him she was a couple steps away when she spoke, " you forgot about me." He looked at the clock at the wall it had been forty five minutes since they had entered the house. "Wow sorry I guess I lost track of time" he said

"oh that okay I got to do some exploring, and look were my little exploring landed me I'd say its not to bad" at this sentence they both smiled. "so.." Brooke spoke up "basketball" "yep" luke replied "basketball" "why" Brooke said confusing Lucas

"I dunno cause the chess team was full, what do u mean why"

"well I mean why do you play?"

"I dunno I guess its in my genes, you know my dad and all I guess basketball I just who I' am its who I'll always be"

"I see is it who your girlfriend is to" said Brooke hoping for a certain answer

"What, oh no I don't have a girlfriend"

"oh really" said Brooke her mood greatly improved "why not"

"well" Lucas said struggling with his words "I never really have tome you know with basketball and all the traveling I have to do its just hard you know, well of course you don't you probably have some tall dark and handsome boyfriend" said Lucas disappointed .

"actually no"

"Really" said Lucas surprised.

"nope its just me"

"oh well if you don't mind me asking why not?'

"well its not that I don't have the time cause I do but its just the fact that I can never really find the right person" Brooke said moving her head up to catch Lucas' gaze

"so who do play?" aid breaking the silence

"what?" asked Lucas confused

"basketball silly how do you play basketball?"

"you really wanna know"

"well it is a part of you isn't it?"

"well yeah but…"

"no buts broody unless of course its yours. Now teach me to play basketball" she said picking up the ball that lay on the court floor"

"broody huh"

"yep that's your new nickname hope you like, and if don't I don't care"

"broody is a fine nickname cherry, now come on lets play some ball."

A/N; hey guys love your reviews. Sorry the chapters are short. I'll try to update again soon but the teachers love to give me loads of homework.


End file.
